Hallowed Nights
Hallowed Nights is a seasonal event in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign, that took place during the Halloween Season from October 18th, 2016 until November 8th, 2016. In 2017, it started on October 30th, and ended on December 4th, concurrently with The Forge event. During the event, many exclusive features are available for players to enjoy, such as Halloween-themed Skins, Trinkets, Candies, and the Candy Bag. Also, Pumpkin Lanterns, Pumpkins, and special Set Pieces can be found scattered around the world. Players can revisit this event by setting Events to Hallowed Nights in the world creation menu. Halloween-themed event-only skins will be disabled when revisiting the event, and Halloween Trinkets traded to the Pig King will return one Gold Nugget in place of Candies. __TOC__ Halloween Trinkets Halloween Trinkets are Halloween exclusive items. They can be found scattered around the world and can be traded with Pig King for 8 Halloween Candies. The Trinkets can also be used as a Catcoon toy. They stack up to 40 items. The following Trinkets are available, and their spawn codes are "trinket_32...37". Broken Stake.png|Broken Stake Cubic Zirkonia Ball.png|Cubic Zirkonia Ball Empty Elixir.png|Empty Elixir Faux Fangs.png|Faux Fangs Monkey Paw.png|Monkey Paw Spider Ring.png|Spider Ring In 2017, nine more Trinkets were added to the game. Their spawn codes are "trinket_38...46". Binoculars.png|Binoculars Lone Glove.png|Lone Glove Snail Scale.png|Snail Scale Goop Canister.png|Goop Canister Toy Cobra.png|Toy Cobra Crocodile Toy.png|Crocodile Toy Broken Terrarium.png|Broken Terrarium Odd Radio.png|Odd Radio Broken Hairdryer.png|Broken Hairdryer Halloween Candies Halloween Candies are Hallowed Nights exclusive Food items. 5 candies are dropped by Pig King after any valid trade during that time. The Pig King will give out more candy per trade if the player is wearing a costume skin during the event. They restore 0 to 3 , 0 to 3 and 0 to 3 when eaten. Candies stack up to 40 items and do not spoil over time. The following Candies are available, and their spawn codes are "halloweencandy_1...11". Candy Apple.png|Candy Apple Candy Corn.png|Candy Corn Catcoon Candy.png|Catcoon Candy Choco Pigs.png|Choco Pigs Ghost Pop.png|Ghost Pop Gummy Spider.png|Gummy Spider Jelly Worm.png|Jelly Worm Not-So-Candy Corn.png|Not-So-Candy Corn Raisins.png|Raisins "Raisins".png|"Raisins" Tentacle Lolli.png|Tentacle Lolli In 2017, three more candies were added to the game. Their spawn codes are "halloweencandy_12...14". Candy Lice.png|Candy Lice Otherworldly Jawbreaker.png|Otherworldly Jawbreaker Lava Pepper.png|Lava Pepper Candy Bag A Candy Bag works similar to a Backpack and is used to store Halloween Candies and Halloween Trinkets, as well as normal Trinkets. It can be crafted with 6 Cut Grass. A Candy Bag can store up to 20 stacks of Candies and Trinkets. Mad Scientist Lab The Mad Scientist Lab is a structure exclusive to Hallowed Nights. It was introduced in 2018 and can be crafted in the science tab with two Electrical Doodads and two Cut Stone. Once built, it unlocks a new tab for players: the Mad Science Tab. The Mad Science Tab can be used to craft the following items: Brew of Phobic Abatement.png|Phobic Experiment Flask of Sanguine Mixture.png|Sanguine Experiment Dram of Psychic Fortitude.png|Psychosis Experiment Sulfuric Crystals of Saltpeter.png|Sulfuric Experiment Placeholder.png|Arboretum Experiment * Phobic Experiment - Stops you from losing sanity from the bats that spawn when you are cutting down a tree. * Sanguine Experiment - Heals a small amount of health at the start and then gives you health regeneration for some time. * Psychosis Experiment - Same as the Sanguine Experiment but restores sanity instead of health. * Sulfuric Experiment - Extends the duration of campfire and fire pit. There are two different potions, either of which add a special particle effect to the fire during the duration of this potion. The effects can be used together. * Arboretum Experiment - A Living Log sapling that you can plant. Once fully grown it has 3 slots for decorations. All of the potions can be used as fuel. Tips * It is a good idea to trade Halloween Trinkets with the Pig King with several empty Inventory slots, since the Pig King is generally located in a Pig Village and Pigs will try to eat the dropped Halloween Candies when they spot them. Trivia * The Monkey Paw, one of the Halloween Trinkets, is a reference to the horror short story The Monkey's Paw by W. W. Jacobs. * The Halloween Trinkets and Candies added in 2017 are inspired by Klei Entertainment's other games Griftlands, Hot Lava and Oxygen Not Included. * Wigfrid can eat most of the Halloween Candies but refuses to eat Not-So-Candy Corn, Raisins, "Raisins" and Lava Peppers. * Trinket 46 used to be the Duplicated Pumpkin, as seen in the game files from earlier, but it was changed to the Broken Hairdryer upon release. * The Candy Bag bears a striking resemblance to Oogie Boogie from the Nightmare Before Christmas. Gallery Hallowed Nights1.png|Page 1 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2016. Hallowed Nights2.png|Page 2 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2016. Hallowed Nights3.png|Page 3 of the Hallowed Nights comic in 2016. LoadingScreenHallowedNightsA.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. LoadingScreenHallowedNightsB.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. LoadingScreenHallowedNightsC.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2016. Hallowed Nights Livestream Art.gif|A Hallowed Nights themed animation from Rhymes with Play in 2016. Hallowed Nights 2017 Comic.png|The Hallowed Nights comic in 2017. Hallowed Nights 2017 Loading Screen A.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Hallowed Nights 2017 Loading Screen B.png|A loading screen exclusive to the event in 2017. Duplicated Pumpkin.gif|The unused Duplicated Pumpkin trinket that was replaced by the Broken Hairdryer. Hallowed Nights 2018 Promo Image.png|A promotional image for Hallowed Nights in 2018 from Rhymes with Play #208. Hallowed Nights 2018 Comic.png|The Hallowed Nights comic in 2018. pl:Noce Halloweenowe (Event) Category:Healing Category:Sanity Boost Category:Food Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Events Category:Craftable Items